


Achluophobia

by whittler_of_words



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, achluophobia, as the story continues, i'm a sucker like that, if it does, more to be added i guess, probably, shadow!dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because I couldn't come up with a better title.ha.</p><p>Karkat Vantas is afraid of the dark.</p><p>Dave Strider is a being who can only form in shadows.</p><p>Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>(based off of tinkerlu's au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achluophobia

**Author's Note:**

> yup i started another one. this'll be updated as i go so expect the updates to be much slower. wheeeeeee!

Karkat Vantas is loud.

Karkat Vantas can swear in at least three different languages. He knows his way around a fight; being consantly picked on by the upper echelons of the shool caste tends to do that to a guy. Jehova's Witnesses know exactly which house to avoid through their weekly rounds, and God (blessed be His name) help the poor bastard who didn't get the memo. 

Kartas Vantas is afraid of the dark.

There's no specific reason why; no traumatizing back-story or excuse that would save whatever shred of dignity he had left. For as long as he could remember, there was only him and his inexplicable fear. It kept him up at night, turned him into a top-notch insomniac, and the heavy-duty flashlight became a permanent fixture by his bed. And lately, he's been needing it more than ever. And of course tonight would be one of _those_ nights.

Just his fucking luck.

He holds the flashlight in his hands with a death-grip, hunched in the corner of his bed where wall meets wall, his blankets arranged around him in a hastily constucted nest. It's raining heavily outside, the increasingly strong wind making him jump every time the older house made an especially loud creak. Fuck. It's so dark why is it so dark fucking FUCK. He jolts as a flash of lightning brightens the room momentarily, immediately followed by a loud boom of thunder. He lets out a wimper as the noise dies down, the part of him that isn't internally screaming from fear yelling at him for being so fucking pathetic. _There's nothing to be afraid of nothing to be afraid of I'm fine I'm safe I'm fine there's nothing-_

A deep chuckle seeps from the shadows. Karkat yelps before swinging the flashlight around wildly, his eyes wide and his voice tight with panic. "Fucking – who's there? I swear I'll-" There's no one in the room. He shivers violently as the lightning strikes again, the following thunder resounding through the house. Great! Now he can add "hears voices" to the list of Ways In Which Karkat Vantas is Fucked Up in the Head. Rose is going to be in heaven when she finds out about this, she's never going to let him live it down.

Karkat feels bile rise in the back of his throat as a crawling sensation trails down his arms, like spiders. He looks but he can't see, _it's so fucking dark_ and his chest hurts, he can't _breathe_. The sensation continues, through his shoulders down his back, into his hair, he's seeing spots now because he _can't fucking breathe just makeitstop please_ and the last thing he hears before he blacks out is a voice saying "This is going to be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at pinkycry.tumblr.com so we can talk about how we enjoy making characters suffer and stuff
> 
>  
> 
> also if you want you can help me with plot because yo i sorta have no idea what i'm doing so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> any comments/suggestions/questions or stuff and you know what to do ;)


End file.
